1. Field of the Invention
The extraction of a cartridge will occasionally leave the forward end of the case lodged in the chamber while the flanged portion is removed. The present invention relates to the field of art dealing with those tools especially constructed for the extraction of such ruptured cartridge cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, one tool for extracting a broken cartridge case was comprised of two half moon plates with two compression springs inserted between them. The springs could be compressed to allow the tool to slip through the cartridge case where the springs would spread the plates into point contact with the inside of the barrel. A problem with this tool was that the half moon plates had a shorter radius of curvature than that of the barrel due to the fact that they had to pass through the cartridge case. Since there was only a small area of contact between the plates and the inner rim of the cartridge case, the case would sometimes bend, or its edges break off, or the tool would slip off upon extraction leaving the cartridge still stuck in the barrel.